Remembering
by crowamidtheswans
Summary: What if Batman hadn't been there to stop Clayface getting his revenge on Joker? the clown is injured and Bruce must keep his greatest enemy from further harm but what if he ends up learning more about the clowns past, about a man called Jack. Based on the 2004 "The Batman" episode "Meltdown"
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing so please feel free to leave comments, suggestions and constructive criticism. This story is based in "the Batman" cartoon universe but aspects from DC comics will be applied to certain characters and to the plot itself. The next chapter is already written and will be published next week as this will give me time to finish the story as a whole and to try and get the whole plot to flow smoothly although as I said a comment would be appreciated if you find anything in my writing that appears jarring or clumsily written.**

**Disclaimer;**

**The Batman cartoon series and all its related content belongs to WB studios, I do not own anything.**

Joker sat with his back against the padding surrounding his small cell, his constant rocking causing the canvas of the straight jacket trapping his arms to creak in quiet protest. His hooded crimson eyes focused on the door opposite him as he listened to the ceaseless chattering of the many voices crawling around in the dark recesses of his crazed mind.

"_all it takes is one rotten day.."_

"_I cant decide if you should live or die"_

"_what was that plan with the fish again?"_

"_Batsy,Batsy,Batsy,Batsy,Batsy,Batsy..."_

It all was a comfort for him in a strange demented way, a constant stream of thought, planning and endless jokes whirling though his damaged brain, it's when it all stops that everything tends to become less fun, if it all quietens down then he may start to hear him again, sitting at his desk like a kid forced to sit at the back of the classroom. When the plans are forming and the party is in full swing he cant be heard over it all, but when it quietens for even an instant, the joker can hear him, shouting and sobbing, threatening and begging, so boring, so dull.

" _All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy"_

Most of the time Joker could block him out or simply ignore him until the others rose up again and washed his voice out with their own, after all he was only one against so many. But occasionally he couldn't be tuned out, couldn't be told to shut up and it was the drugs that made it happen.

The joker was immune to so many of the bitter pills and colourful injections that the asylum had in stock that the doctors at Arkham had been forced to scour the very back of their drug cabinets to find something that worked.

First came the needle, then came the pills and then his crazy fun little world get shut down and in the silence that followed his voice would start, hesitant at first then bolder, louder knowing that joker couldn't make him stop this time.

He hated the drugs, hated Jack and his incessant complaining always trying to convince him that they needed to stop this campaign to bring mirth and merriment to the city, stop the obsession they had with the batman, in other words all the fun activities that made this dull little world fun and exciting. It wasn't long before he could shake the drug haze off and pretty soon he knew he would become immune to them as his versatile system adapted and then the fun would start again and Jackie would be pushed back behind that little desk again to hopefully rot away.

Joker cackled to himself, his lips peeling back into a snarling grin which froze in place when he heard sounds coming from the dingy corridor outside of his cell. It was the squeak of rusty wheels and the gentle tinkle of glass bottles rocking against each other. Everything focused on the sound, the noise in his head build into a crescendo as the sound drew nearer.

"_Med time!"_

A grim face appeared in the barred window of the door for an instant before the sound of multiple locks being withdrawn echoed around jokers cell and he looked up, his grin still in place.

The orderly entered quickly, he couldn't remember this one but then they all looked the same in the old Arkham get up.

"_up dressed up but with no loon to dance with"_

the heavy reinforced rubber gauntlets, thick canvas coat and safety goggles made each arkham guard effectively strike and bite proof, you couldn't even attempt to playfully gouge out an eye or two with those damn goggles in place which made them, in jokers opinion, incredibly boring and therefore not worth remembering.

"Alright Joker, time for your medicine"

Joker tilted his head to one side slightly, this was interesting.

"but my dear flunkie, you left the meds outside"

The terms of endearment always got a reaction out of the guards which allowed the joker to at least derive a small amount of humour from their often angry response but for some reason this guard's face remained impassive as he stared down at the clown.

_'whoa, tough crowd_"

The guard's face suddenly tightened into a scowl "not the kind of medicine I had in mind"

his features continued to shift and the jokers eyes widened slightly as the man's face continued to slide and shift out of all proportion, everything sliding and oozing until something that only vaguely resembling a man stood over him.

"_if this is another hallucination it's a damn good one!_"

joker shook his head sharply, green half dreads flying about his face before he refocused on the thing before him

"either I'm crazy or your melting!"

The creature leaned forward, it's voice sounded garbled and wet, as though it was chocking on itself

"Its payback time joker, your going to suffer for making me what I am" the joker cocked his head again, this time in thought, he was pretty sure he wouldn't forget turning someone into some kind of swamp thing reject, then again..he just had to ask.

"meh I'll take what I deserve but... do I know you?"

Apparently this was the wrong thing to ask as his guest let out a roar of rage and attacked, the multiple voices chattering in his head for a moment unified with one word;

"_jump!_"

As the deadly fists bore down upon him.

His jump brought him straight up until he was level with the monsters head and he had time to see with amusement the look of vague surprise on its face before the pads of his feet met the cold stone of the wall and he pushed off again curling up as he fell to roll smoothly on his shoulder and back onto his feet. His opponent span and attacked again, enraged that joker had evaded him, his blows came in thick and fast as the clown ducked and weaved sometimes avoiding the danger by inches only, feeling the air displacement as another barn stormer blew past his head.

He leapt backwards to gain some room and circled as the thing paused momentarily, glaring at him from an almost featureless face. It brought its arm up again and when it brought it down again it was remoulded into a crude spear which was then pointed in his direction "_to the point_" one of his voices whispered causing the clown to sneer before the thing charged again quickly.

Finding himself with no room to manoeuvre the harlequin of hate threw himself onto his back feeling a slight resistance from the front of his straight jacket before, with a rending of canvas, he found his arms released from their confinement by the sharp edge of his foes weapon. His attacker had already lined up his next attack, manoeuvring the long spear downwards oveously aiming to pin him to the floor but the joker was already one move ahead, kicking out at the connecting wall of the one he was slumped against and sliding out of harms way on his back, now able to use his hands he flipped over, his eyes already taking in the open door across the room from him

"_adiós amigo_"

he flung himself forward and was in mid air before he realized he had misjudged his opponents speed and apparent determination.

He didn't feel pain as the blow from a spiked fist made contact with his side but, as his world slowed down and he had time to take in the fact he had been caught out by this seemingly slow foe

"_heh slow foe geddit_?"

he heard the faint grinding noise of three of his ribs fracturing, then his head connected with the wall he was flung against with a sickening crack.


	2. Chapter 2

Joker was getting tired of the constant bad jokes, one liners and quotes his voices where babbling at each other as he was flung from wall to wall of his cell, they where supposed to be offering suggestions on how to get him out of this mess like they usually did when things took a turn for the worst but apparently even they couldn't see a way out of this one.

He was grabbed roughly by the back of his restraints and thrown with terrible force, he got a glimpse of the gleeful expression on the things face before his back impacted with opposite wall of his cell, making what little air he'd managed to pull into his lungs leave his body in a gasp.

"_whoops, there goes another rib_"

a voice cackled and he felt his own hysterical laughter bubbling up in his throat just before the breath was knocked out of him as he was slammed to the floor.

"_The door_!"

Now there was a voice he hadn't heard on a while, good ol Jackie boy! He sounded slightly hysterical but his observation was correct the door was in reach. Joker half turned his head from where he had landed on his front, noting that his attacker was standing directly over him and leaning down no doubt to throw him at something else solid and unyielding, he waited until he was sure he couldn't miss then quickly flung himself over, letting his left arm swing up and out. The ragged remains of the straight jackets sleeve, buckles and all, struck his attacker sharply across the face causing him to reel back, surprised and blinded.

Joker wasted no time picking himself up and making a run for it, he dashed out the door overturning the medication trolley as he went as a way to slow down his no doubt now even angrier attacker before careering off down the corridor.

The blood from the head wound he had received was blinding him, and the hallway he was running down kept seeming to tilt lazily this way and that as he sought to outrun his pursuer.

"_who knew he could run that fast, guy must be doing steps_!"

He cackled to himself then scowled darkly as Jack piped up from somewhere deep in his mind _"or maybe its us getting slower, I think we're hurt"_ he mentally shook off Jack's pathetic whining and turned a corner sharply, already hearing the heavy footfalls of his pursuer as he gave chase.

"_can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man_"

He rounded a few more corners, mentally calculating the nearest escape route and giggling at the fun he was having

"_this guys almost as good as Batsy_"

when the sounds of his pursuer changed from the heavy thud of feet to a strange, wet slither, Joker chanced a glance over his shoulder, crimson eyes widening slightly as he caught sight of something dark and snake-like rapidly scaling the overheard heating pipes and heading his way. He altered his route, taking a sharp left turn and spotting his method of escape.

An air vent at floor level was a welcome sight "_we haven't used that one before, what makes you think this'll work?_" angrily he mentally blocked out the doubtful voice that had piped up and focused on lining himself up, the corridor lurched drunkenly again as he flung himself down, thrusting his legs forward as he slid along the floor, he chanced another glance at the thing following him, just having time to grin wickedly as it made a futile last ditch attempt to make a grab at him before his feet hit the grating of the vent with a clang, the rusted metal screeched as it gave way and fell into the air shaft swiftly followed by the joker.

Clayface slid from the pipes to the floor in one fluid motion, reforming his melted form as he moved to peer into the darkness of the ventilation shaft, faintly he thought he heard the deranged cackling of the madman who had so narrowly escaped him. His hands grasped the sides of the vent entrance as he growled to himself, the clown was probably already out of the shaft and well on his way to escaping Arkham.

Metal creaked and groaned in protest as his fingers crushed it beneath them, his revenge had been snatched from his grasp. He thought he had the clown when he struck the mad man down with that first blow in his cell, he even thought he had time to really make the Joker suffer for what he had done, throwing him round his cell like a rag doll, smiling grimly at the sound of every dull thud of his body hitting the unyielding walls, he was careful to aim the mad man at the hard stone walls above the padding of his cell for maximum damage. It seemed impossible that anyone could take such a beating and still be able to find a way to escape but then again, this was the Joker.

He lowered his head, trying to suppress the murderous rage inside him, his eyes focused on a smear shining wetly on the dirty stones in front of the vent entrance, he leaned down slightly, squinting to make it out in the dull lighting of the hallway. Clayface allowed a smile to slide across his features, he hadn't lost the clown let, already a plan was forming.

An Arkham guard who had heard the sound of the chase peered around the corner, his eyes widened as he watched the creature crouched at the entrance of a broken air duct, watched him straighten up, low gurgling laughter echoing off the blank walls, he watched as the thing seemed to shift in front of his eyes, losing its humanoid form as it melted down and reformed gradually then he saw no more as he turned and ran, already pulling the walkie talkie from his belt.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd just like to thank the people who reviewed it was very kind of you and I will be trying to write Jack's character as best I can. As always I'd be grateful for any guidance or constructive comments to better my writing as I do find it quite hard. This chapter was particularly difficult for me as it has a lot of conversation dialogue in it but at least it's all done. **

**Disclaimer;**

**The Batman cartoon series and all its related content belongs to WB studios, I do not own anything.**

Bruce leaned back in his chair, the computer that dominated the batcave provided enough illumination to see the inner wiring of the sonic device he was tinkering with. He had more or less figured out all the inner workings of the device he had took from the penguin and was toying with the idea of utilising it as a backup evasion tool, he just needed to tune it to send out the right frequency to the many bats residing in the upper levels of the vast cave.

His tampering was interrupted by the blaring of the batwave, he glanced up at the main display as the information filtered across the screen, the location of the incident came up and Bruce paused momentarily before accessing the file, closing his eyes and making a silent plea that a certain clown who had so far been quiet over the last four months had not decided to make himself known.

Apparently luck was not on his side tonight as opening the file confirmed his fears. The whole routine was getting old, it seemed that the staff at Arkham where incapable of holding the clown prince of crime for very long before he escaped again, ready to unleash another insane plot on the city of Gotham. He stashed the portable batwave receiver, pulled his cowl down over his features and stood making his way over to the batmobile, it was going to be another long night.

Bruce entered Gotham via one of the many secret access points scattered about the city limits, the batmobile purring though the darkness as Bruce looked out at the snow blanketed streets, wearily trying to think what the clown was planning this time, an almost impossible task considering that of all the Gotham rogues the harlequin of hate was the most unpredictable, he could be planning to cling film a few parked cars or scheming to set off a bomb in central square, the clown was impossible to predict. Bruce shook his head ruefully, recalling the clown's last escapade as what Gotham news had called the laughing bat.

Bruce was shaken from his troubled thoughts by the sound of a call coming in via the batwave, he glanced at the caller ID, Detective Yin, he put the call though and was greeted by Yin's distressed voice

"Batman, have you heard?"

His eye's narrowed slightly "yes, Joker's out...again"

"That's not all, Ethan...Clayface is involved, a guard witnessed him pursuing the clown though Arkham, the Joker escaped although not without injury we don't know how badly"

Bruce closed his eyes briefly, Ethan Bennett, his closest friend since high school had gone rogue, he couldn't believe it had come to this,the Joker had taken the detective and warped his mind as well as his body and now was apparently reaping what he had sown.

"Do you have Bennett's location now Yin?" Bruce asked, already really knowing the answer.

"no but...the situation is more complicated then we first thought, the guards witness statement suggests that Ethan hasn't given up getting his hands on the clown" Yin paused, trying to think how to say what needed to be said.

"the statement was a little confusing but it seems the guard witnessed Clayface split himself and reform into two people, one in Arkham garb, another in everyday street clothes. He was seen looking at something at the entrance of the vent Joker used to escape just before he did this, I've had the forensic guys over there, there's blood, a lot of it, there getting it analysed to confirm its the clowns but it doesn't take a genies to know its Joker's, nor what Ethan is planning next"

Bruce sighed " He's waiting for the clown to show up at ether Gotham hospital or back at Arkham, are Gotham police covering both now?"

"yes but we only have so many men available, if joker's brought in I'm not sure if they can keep him safe if Ethan decides to make his move, we don't even have a sure proof way of stopping him, none of our conventional weapons are effective enough against him"

Bruce was already one step ahead "I have a device that I've just finished with final testing that will work on him, it's non lethal and painless" he quickly added, hearing the sharp intake of breath over the comm.

"Listen I'm at Arkham now and I'm going to try and find Ethan, we have no fool proof way of finding him, I've got every available man going though all staff members and patients in this place pulling basic background information from their personal files and asking questions based on what we've got on each individual but we both know how easy it would be for Ethan to slip though..."

Yin paused again before speaking, her voice held a slight waver but still sounded strong "If I could just track him down and get him to talk I know my partners still in there and he needs help"

Bruce quickly sent a message to the main batwave terminal back at the cave, knowing Alfred would receive it promptly "I'll have all devices already tested and battle ready sent to you along with instructions on their use, meanwhile if you have your men at the hospital cover as many entrance points as they can, I don't want Joker to take one step into that building if we can help it, do the same at Arkham, cover the bridge in case he is brought back there, is there any chance your commissioner will listen to a more secure plan put forward by you?"

Yin's answer was without doubt " no, since the incident with the Riddler he's been more suspicious of me, thought I was off the hook when he dismissed the Riddler's accusation but I think he's been thinking on it and since then I've fallen from his favour, why do you have an idea?"

Batman glanced at the batmobile's screen, noting a confirmation from Alfred on his request before turning his attention to the quiet streets.

"I do but without the support of your boss we can't do much more then we already have, I'm sorry to leave you with so much to cover but my first priority has to be Joker, I can't leave that mad man loose in the city, the last time he evaded capture..."

Bruce left the sentence unspoken, remembering the events involving the clown and his "Joker putty" the kidnapping of Ethan and the conclusion which led to both him and Yin losing a dear friend and brave partner.

Yin sighed "I'm sure I don't need to tell you to be careful, you know what Joker's capable of and we don't know the extent of his injuries, it could make him more dangerous, I personally wouldn't shed any tears if that maniac dropped dead but.."

"I won't just stand by and allow someone to die on my watch detective no matter who it is, could you give me any information on Joker's whereabouts? The sooner I find him the better and I have facilities available to treat and contain him until all this is sorted out"

Bruce could hear the sound of paper being shifted though as he figured Yin was leafing though the reports gathered so far.

"a manhole cover just outside the Arkham grounds appeared disturbed and more blood was found in the area apart from that we haven't got much, the manhole is located to the east of the asylum so I assume he'd carry on in that direction to reach the city"

Bruce saw he'd neared the asylum and started to look for one of the many safe points he'd memorized around the whole of the city. A hidden place in which to hide the batmobile where no one would happen upon it. Even if it was found, it was practically tamper proof but he didn't like making it an easy stake out point for anyone to ambush him upon his return to his vehicle.

"I'm here now detective, if you could clear that area around his escape point it would give me a chance to start"

"No problem, good luck Batman" and Yin was gone.

Bruce parked his vehicle not far from the bridge that separated Arkham from the rest of the city, stashing it away out of sight of the authority's. The Gotham police were already at the gates of the asylum and it was quick work for Bruce to slip quietly under the bridge to access the walkway and from there moving on towards the asylums grounds.

It wasn't long before he found the sewer access drain in question and soon came upon signs that Joker had indeed already been and gone, the snow around one of the grates was disturbed, Jokers footprints still showing up clearly despite the continuous bad weather. Bruce's eyes narrowed as he took in the blood splatters showing up starkly against the snow and wondered just how injured the mad man was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy. I have the next couple of chapters already written and just awaiting scan overs but at the moment I'm struggling to figure out where I'm wanting this fiction to go, I did have half an idea but I've discarded it completely as the writing has gone on so I'm just going to continue posting at one chapter a week in case I need to radically alter the story. As a reader there is nothing I hate more then following a story and realizing after a while that it has been abandoned and will never be completed so I will try my best to figure it all out.**

**Disclaimer;**

**The Batman cartoon series and all its related content belongs to WB studios, I do not own anything.**

Joker was, to say the least, annoyed as he made his way deeper into the twisted back alleys of Gotham. The floor continued to shift and sway beneath his feet making him stumble from wall to wall as he delved deeper into the city. The street's were quiet at this hour but any noise that he did hear, the distant sounds of sirens or the rattle of a dustbin lid he had knocked over, sounded muffled and distorted. His vision blurred every so often as he tried to focus his gaze further down the alleyway he had entered.

Things hadn't been going the clown's way since he had left the sewer system and emerged top side with Gotham herself looming up in front of him. It had been snowing, and, although normally Joker would have found himself giddy with excitement at the sight.

"_let's pretend it's the ashes of a burning Gotham, We'll dance between the embers and make ash angels in it's ruins"_

He knew that even a complete foolcould follow him now, his bare feet making distinctive impressions in the deep snow and marking his route clearly, but then again, someone following the harlequin of hate would have to be a complete fool, but there was always Batsy. His only hope that the snow still falling would cover his tracks eventually.

He continued onwards, he knew where he was going, listening to one voice speaking quietly amid the howling of the others

"_Find somewhere dark and quiet, somewhere secret where we can sleep_"

Joker chuckled to himself, he knew just the place, he'd used it before, after his chemical bath.

It was in the industrial sector of Gotham near the docks, an old storage facility sitting unused for years amid the general decay of the area, it wasn't really his style nowadays but back then, after Jokers birth and the beginning of poor Jacks decline, it was perfect, abandoned and forgotten, no one would stumble upon him.

Getting to the warehouse was proving to be troublesome.

Joker was finding it harder to stay focused, finding himself making wrong turns or forgetting completely where he was heading for seconds at a time.

He was also struggling to stay on his feet, twice he had fallen as he pushed onward though the city, the second time he found himself sprawled on his side, his legs kicking up furrows in the snow as he continued mindlessly to try and run. He heard Jack's whimper of terror as he forced himself to his feet with a frustrated growl.

"_What happened? Did we black out? Joker stop, we have to stop some things_ _wrong_, _my head hurts so much, everything hurts!"_

Joker scowled "It's not your head any more Jackie boy now hush up and lets move out" he shook his head hard and stumbled on, sometimes bouncing from wall to wall of the narrow alley as he tried to make progress. It was hard for him to remember how long it had been since he left Arkham behind him but he felt he needed to hurry before the batman made his usual dramatic entrance and dragged him back to the asylum.

"_O we can't possibly go home yet, Batsy will have to wait until our next play date"_

Joker glanced down at his foot prints trailing haphazardly from the way he had came, noting with mild interest the spots of crimson highlighting his route, his head had stopped bleeding so the blood was coming from somewhere else, he chanced a glance down at himself as he stumbled on, hearing Jack give another moan as he spied his right sleeve of what was left of his restraints soaked through with blood, he blocked out Jack before his incessant whining started up again and took another turn out onto the main street, dodging between parked cars and across the quiet road before plunging back into the darkness of the passageway.

Normally Joker would delight in strolling boldly down the brightly lit streets of the city, revelling in the panic and chaos his appearance caused and it irked him to find himself skulking in the shadows of his own private playground, it was almost a relief to him when the unfavourable smells of the docks reached him, telling him his goal was in reach.

He had made his way though the area without incident and had spotted his entrance to the warehouse, most of the small upper windows had been broken at some point and allowed him to enter the building without having to break in though the locked doors.

Snow drifted into the building to settle on the metal walkway as Joker slipped awkwardly though, landing heavily before heading towards the stairs and down across the main bay.

"_It's cold"_

Joker stopped, frowning heavily as he looked down at his feet, since when did he get cold? He looked up as he became aware of something, cocking his head to one side as if listening, and since when was it so quiet? The constant chattering inside his head was still there but seemed fainter, more like whispering then the usual screams and shouts echoing though his mind. He dug a finger into his ear, looking blearily at the dried blood and clear fluid he came away with before his eyes slipped past and settled on the truck.

It was the same truck he used last time, a couple of hours after his chemical bath. He'd half crawled, half fell into the back, nearly blind and hardly able to breathe from the fumes coming off his skin and what remained of his clothing. He'd been fighting with Jack, using sheer will to force him to give up the tenuous hold he had, to push him down the rabbit hole of his mind so that he, Joker could take control and survive, something Jack didn't have the strength to do.

He moved to the truck, noticing the dried blood covering the flat bed, a giggle rising from him, it really was just one big joke.

"_You know how to make me laugh"_

Joker spun wildly, the voice was so loud and out of place from the rest he was sure there was someone there with him in the building. His crimson eyes searched the area completely but no one appeared. It had been a woman's voice, light and uplifting but making him feel a deep sense of unease.

"_That voice...I know that voice, Joker what..."_

Joker snapped down on Jack's thoughts with all the strength he could muster, the unease had flared into blind panic at the sound of Jack's muttering, and although he had no idea why, he knew he couldn't dwell on that voice and nor could Jack.

Joker slipped over the tailgate of the vehicle and slid towards the back of the cab, rolling himself in the heavy spare canvas folded up there and curling up on himself, careful to keep his thoughts free of the feminine voice that had echoed though his mind,he had blocked Jack out completely now and was concentrating on the whispers in the darkness, even when muted it all soothed him, he found himself drifting off, an unusual sensation to him as he rarely slept, his manic energy keeping him moving always. It had all deserted him now though as he looked blearily at the panel work in front of him, his eyes closing as he finally succumbed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews they are as always very much appreciated . There seems to be a lot going on in my life right now and I'm finding myself falling behind with writing new chapters but as always i will try my best to keep publishing a chapter a week.**

**Disclaimer;**

**The Batman cartoon series and all its related content belongs to WB studios, I do not own anything.**

Bruce had followed the haphazard trail of Joker though the back alleys of Gotham, the starlite infra-red technology in his cowl helping him to see all in the gloom. The industrial sector of the city loomed before him, the area deserted in the early hours of the morning as he slipped between loading machinery and storage bins.

The clowns trail led into a ramshackle warehouse not far from the docks, Bruce paused before it, scanning over the undisturbed shutter doors before looking upward at the cracked and broken panes of the windows above him. He disregarded the fire escape that gave access to the second level as well as the rooftop and instead grappled his way to the nearest window ledge, noting the blood covering the next sill before he slipped quietly inside.

The dark knight was immediately on high alert as he crouched on the walkway, scanning the building's interior entirely. Joker's trail had been easy enough to follow but it had still taken Bruce over two hours of stalking though the grimy narrow passageways tracking him and he had no intention of letting the madman slip though his fingers now.

The main bay appeared deserted but the clowns trail led straight to an old canvas topped truck, it's inside too dark to make out anything within from where Bruce was crouched. He leapt over the rail, disregarding the metal stairwell in case the clown had had time to set traps and started forward stealthily, his senses on high alert. Of all the villains Bruce had faced in his short but so far successful career as the dark knight of his city the Joker was the most dangerous and unpredictable. Depending on the clown's mood when Bruce would come upon him he could get an oversized pistol aimed at his face or find himself playing a game of tag over the rooftops of Gotham, one never knew.

Bruce inched forward around the vehicle, checking the underside for any suspicious devices and peering into the dusty cab, before finally moving around to the back. Bruce took in the blood stained tailgate, checking completely for tripwires or signs of tampering before leaning around, presenting as small a target as possible as he looked into the back. It took a moment for his infra red to adjust to the gloomy interior and at first he saw nothing but a heap of canvas taking up most of the flat bed but then as his vision became clear he spotting a shock of green hair spilling out from a corner near the back.

Bruce narrowed his eyes in suspicion, bracing himself as he took a corner of the cover hanging out of the truck and pulled sharply. The canvas fell heavily to the floor, dust billowing up around Bruce's feet as he stood in a defensive pose, waiting for Joker to make his move but nothing happened, Bruce lowered his arms slightly to look at the clown. Silence and seconds descended before he threw himself over the tail gate, landing with his knees ether side of the mad man and leaning forward to place his fingers quickly on the clowns neck, pulse meter receptors in his gauntlets picked up a faint fluttering pulse and sent the information up into his ear piece, he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding as he listened to the heartbeat.

The clown had been so still that Bruce had felt a horrible twinge in his gut, he had thought for one moment he had been too late. He scowled suddenly, silently berating himself for putting himself in such a dangerous position as he checked the man over, taking in the blood matted dreads near the clown's temple, the bruising already darkening the pale skin, the odd position of his arm and blood soaked sleeve. The clown was a mess and apparently completely out, Bruce quickly checked for more injuries along the spine before moving himself back out of the trunk, it was still risky to attempt to move the mad man in his condition but his options were limited.

He clicked a hidden button on his utility belt, activating the remote homing device and calling the batmobile to his location before pulling the clown out of the flat bed, sliding his arms under the mad man's knees and around his shoulders. He was awkward to carry as always and Bruce could feel him trembling slightly as he moved away from the truck to the middle of the large bay. Already he could hear the sound of his vehicles engine echoing all around before the main door exploded inward and the batmobile purred to a halt not four feet from him.

The canopy slid back smoothly as Bruce approached, easing Joker over and into the passenger seat before he set about the business of restraining him, tugging the reinforced seat belts over both shoulders before pulling out additional ones to restrain the mad man's head and legs. The harlequin of hate may be in bad shape but Bruce wasn't taking any chances, he had seen him take blows that would have put any other man out of action instantly, but the clown always bounced back with his trade mark grin still in place, eagerly encouraging his opponent, often Bruce himself, towards more violence.

After making the restraints secure Bruce flicked a hatch in the cockpit, revealing the helmet with it's blacked out visor he kept on board for such emergencies, he contemplated it for a moment before reaching down and pulled a thickly woven black cloth from beside it, he wasn't sure on the severity joker's head injuries and didn't want to exacerbate them further with the riot helmet. He fastened the cloth securely of the clown's eyes before moving around the car and leaping into the driver side, closing the canopy and switching the controls to manual.

Bruce stopped his preparations momentarily, closing his eyes as he thought on the whole situation, it was madness really, taking a villain like Joker into the batcave itself but his options were limited. He was working on small safe houses located at key points in the city itself but the plans were still only in blueprint stage, being the playboy millionaire Bruce Wayne as well as the dark knight did not leave much time for large non essential tasks. With Gotham hospital and Arkham deemed unsafe with Clayface waiting he had no other choice, he wouldn't allow anyone to die due to his mistakes and even if it was the Joker he was attempting to keep safe he still could not let anything happen. Joker was part of the rogues gallery, one of what he had come to think as one of _his_ villains and was therefore his responsibility.

Bruce glanced over again at the unconscious clown before looking toward one of the many small screens on the dash, he knew of another who would not be too happy when he learned of the bizarre situation about to descend on him, with a sigh Bruce sent an emergency message containing relevant information as well as orders to the main Batwave terminal, knowing Alfred would be keeping a close eye on the computer awaiting further information or orders from Bruce.

Message sent Bruce leaned over and retrieved a small first aid kit, sorting though the contents until he came upon a roll of bandage, slicing a section off and carefully applying a tourniquet to the clown's upper arm before securing the damaged arm to immobilize it before any more damage was done. The kit was woefully inadequate for Joker's injuries but the compression bandage would prevent more blood loss until he could get him to the cave.

The batwave bleeped, a message from Alfred showed up on screen.

_Code received,_

_precautions are already in place and equipment set up._

_I hope you know what you are doing Sir._

Bruce hoped so too.

**The "black helmet" Bruce has in the batmobile turned up in The Batman Strikes comic book so i decided to shoehorn it in by force.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is next chapter, I'm afraid that the next chapter is not yet written as I have been quite busy and will be over the next couple of week so I will apologise in advance if the next chapter is posted late.**

**Disclaimer;**

**The Batman cartoon series and all its related content belongs to WB studios, I do not own anything.**

The drive to the batcave had been uneventful, the Joker barely moving as they travelled quickly though the streets. Sunrise was less then an hour away by the time the batmobile entered the entrance tunnel and Bruce was thankful at least he had avoided being seen during the day, the last thing he needed was a pursuit with the few police left on the streets.

It didn't take long to arrive at the batcave and as the lights hummed to life illuminating the walkway to the parking area, Bruce could see a dark clad figure waiting for his arrival.

Alfred had received the message and had acted promptly as always, discarding his usual butler attire in favour of black slacks and a polo necked jumper, a dark mask not unlike Bruce's cowl covered his head, hiding his features completely. In the event of an outsider being brought into the Batcave itself Bruce would have had Alfred restricted to the mansion above for his own safety as well as to keep his identity secret but this case was different. Alfred with his vast knowledge and expertise were essential to keep their unusual guest stable.

The butler stepped backwards slightly as the batmobile rolled to a halt and powered down with a low rumble, watching as Bruce leapt from the cock pit and stood before him,his face impassive.

"Did you review my reports?"

Alfred nodded slightly as he peered over Bruce's shoulder, no doubt to catch a glimpse of the new arrival.

"Indeed sir I am now fully informed of the situation of Arkham and Clayface although I'm still unsure of this situation, if..."

Bruce interjected quickly, moving to the passenger side of the car and undoing the restraints which held the unconscious Joker.

"You know that if there was anywhere else I could have taken him I would have, we have to make the best of the situation, the safety precautions are fool proof if followed closely"

He picked the clown up, looking to Alfred briefly who offered merely a slightly arched eyebrow and a brief nod of his head before he moved away silently, leading the way to the sick bay situated in the lower levels.

The sick bay was Alfred's pride and joy, he had had a lot of influence on it's design and Bruce had built and acquired all of what the ex field medic had suggested, knowing that the man had years of experience in the medical field that far surpassed his own. Both the equipment and Alfred's expertise had already been invaluable many times in the past and was much needed now as Bruce lay the Joker down gently on the bed, stepping back as Alfred immediately starting examining the clown, his eyes narrowed as he probed at the man's head wound before moving down his body, pausing over certain areas and frowning.

Bruce busied himself in restraining the clown again, using the heavy duty straps attached to the frame of the bed to restrain the man's legs and waist before moving to do the same with his wrists before he paused, feeling rather the seeing the disapproving look he was being given.

Is that quite necessary Sir? Judging by the head trauma this man has received I doubt he is capable of springing into action any time soon and if you wish for me to treat him I will need access to his injuries and these restraints.."

"Are necessary, especially with someone like Joker, I've seen him receive severe injuries and acts as though he doesn't even feel them and still manages to be a handful"

Alfred had already lowered his head to examine the clown's broken collar bone, expert fingers gently palpating the area.

"You of course know him better then I Sir, I am merely suggesting that his upper body be left unrestrained for now until my assessment is finished"

Bruce frowned under his cowl, he felt an odd sense of embarrassment from the old butlers words, Alfred was of course only applying logic to the strange situation they now found themselves in but only Bruce knew the mad man laying on the bed before him, he had seen first hand what happened to people who underestimated the Joker, who thought he was too injured or incapacitated to be a threat. He greatly respected Alfred and his opinions and as he watched the man expertly examining an injury on the still form on the bed he knew he would have to go against his instincts and follow the advice of his friend and mentor.

Bruce released his hold on the straps of the restraints and stepped backwards to allow Alfred to carry on his work.

Feeling useless in the presence of such an expert he moved over to a small terminal that was connected to the batwave above. Swiftly he broke into Arkham's patient files, pulling Joker's record and accessing his medical data. Behind him Alfred had fetched a diagnostic tool that Bruce had developed using Wayne enterprise, it wasn't yet ready for public use but he had personally worked out all the bugs on this model and Alfred was rarely seen without it in a medical emergency.

"Sir"

Bruce ran worried eyes over the information on screen before moving to Alfred, standing opposite the man as he moved the device over Joker's body. One of the tools main functions allowed the user to get live stream x rays of the patient which Alfred was using now, focusing the device over the clown's bloodied head.

"See here? A linear fracture at the temple, the clear fluid you can see from his ears and nose is a sign that there is a tear in the membrane surrounding the brain, how far did he get before you found him?"

"From Arkham to the docks, found him in an unused warehouse although he hadn't been there long"

Alfred frowned again as he looked back to the device "It's amazing he managed to get out of Arkham at all never mind to travel all that way with this injury alone"

he moved the scanner down

"He's got a broken collarbone and here two fractured ribs with a third broken although thankfully it's not moved inwards towards the lungs, if you listen carefully you can hear crepitus"

Bruce could indeed hear it, the slight sounds of the ribs moving against each other audible in the quiet sick bay. Alfred set the device down gently next to the unconscious clown.

"Some internal bruising, scrapes and cuts and his heart rate as well as breathing seem slightly elevated. Most of the bleeding came from the arm and I'm afraid I don't need the scanner to see the damage to the bone"

He cut carefully though the tourniquet Bruce had applied and moved the Joker's ragged sleeve all the way up and Bruce couldn't help but cringe in horror as the damage was revealed. Both bones of the man's lower arm jutted grotesquely from the skin.

"My god"

"A compound break of the radius and ulna as you can see and it appears he's twisted the bone after the trauma was done, worsening the injury, this will be quite a lot of work I'm afraid, we can start with broad spectrum antibiotics, a tetanus shot, analgesics, anaesthetic and a blood transfusion would not go amiss"

Bruce pulled his gaze away from the injured man and looked back over at the monitor still displaying Joker's information.

"Most of that will be fine but the analgesics as well as any sedatives we may need later will be difficult, it seems our patient is immune to most of what they have stocked at Arkham"

Alfred was already rolling up his sleeves as he moved to the sink, a faint smile reflected in his eyes

"It never is that easy is it Sir?"

**Writing dialogue is still quite a chore for me and the conversations between Alfred and Bruce sound a little off as they cannot interact with each other as they normally would in this situation.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'd just like to thank everyone who is following this story, I hope you are enjoying it. I have not had much time to go over this chapter as many times as I usually do so please feel free to tell me if you see an error.**

**Disclaimer;**

**The Batman cartoon series and all its related content belongs to WB studios, I do not own anything.**

Archives/patient files/case papers/patient 223

Results of physical examination and observation

Attending physician;

Dr. S Rollins & staff

Patient name: Unknown

Alias: Joker

Data Source: Examination of patient under sedative (Midazolam ) and an observation period of four weeks with no drug therapy.

Findings of physical examination;

vital signs:

blood pressure110/80, pulse110BPM , respirations 25 to 30, temperature; 39c

Skin:

Abnormal colouration of skin, scarring in multiple locations (see attached file fig.1) temperature elevated and consistent but with no signs of complications.

HEENT:

Pupils absent and eyes appear severely damaged, vision normal.

Tympanic membranes and external auditory canals normal

oral pharynx shows signs of healed chemical scarring. Tongue and gums discoloured.

Neck:

Full movement with no signs of resistance, trachea is midline and thyroid gland normal.

Chest:

Lungs as well as trachea show more chemical scarring possibly contributing to tachypnea although current diagnosis (Chronic chemical pheumonitis) may be misleading as no stereotypical complications are apparent.

No sign of damage to cardiac muscle BPM shows tachycardia with no apparent complications.

Abdomen:

Symmetrical without distortion, no masses noted.

Extremities:

Peripheral pulses are normal, full range in all limbs achieved, discolouration of nails.

Conclusion based on findings;

Patient 223 appears to have suffered a considerable amount of damage due to an unknown chemical, complete submersion must have occurred to cause such damage to the skin and hair as well as to the airways, eyes and mouth. My previous theory that the patient came into contact with some unknown peroxide might be correct. Blood tests have found traces of an unknown chemical compound but further tests returned no further information as well as repeated tests have shown no drop in chemical levels over the four month period. The vital results show severe abnormalities but the patient shows no signs of any complications.

A patient medical interview went as expected and yielded very little, patient 223 was uncooperative and eventually resorted to violence when I continued to try and keep on track, the patient did mention a "chemical dip" during a conversation I initiated on his appearance although I was unsuccessful in discovering more details.

Recommend that statistics are checked regularly for any changes and frequent blood tests should also continue to be taken to monitor chemical levels.

Another attempt at an interview with patient 223 should be arranged although extreme caution should be used in dealing with this particular individual, see attached incident reports.

* * *

Alfred leaned back on his stool, pinching the bridge of his nose before stretching warily. The file had been extremely hard to find in the asylums archives, nearly all the reports and files on Joker had been concerning the clown's mental health rather then his physical abnormalities and the doctors conclusion was understated in its formality, it seemed unbelievable to Alfred that the mad man was still alive but at least the report had relieved some of the ex medics concerns over Jokers erratic vitals, they appeared normal, for the clown anyway.

Alfred stood and made his way to the cell tucked away in the corner of the medical bay, Bruce had been certain that it be included in the rooms design and it appeared his meticulous planning had not gone unrewarded. It had been built around a natural nook in the cave wall itself, hollowed out into a sizeable area and made secure with titanium bars built into the stone and a code controlled doorway. It was escape proof, Bruce himself had tested it to the extreme and at the time Alfred thought it all quite unnecessary believing a situation like this to never occur.

Alfred peered into the cell's brightly lit interior at its lone occupant. Bruce had insisted that the clown was to be secured at all times when he was not at hand and, although Alfred had been unhappy at not having unrestricted access to his patient, he could see the logic in Bruce's actions. The EKG beeped steadily, mimicking Joker's elevated pulse as Alfred watched the rapid rise and fall of the mad man's chest, mentally going over his injuries and his treatment of them.

The head wound was an easy fix, the skull had been fractured but would heal on its own, just a matter of cleaning the gash and stitching the scalp together although a GCS would have to be accessed to check the clown had no lasting neurological change to add to his already damaged mind. The arm was another matter, taking over two hours to clean, move back into place and be internally pinned before being put into a simple sling. The broken rib had thankfully not moved from it's original position and so along with the two fractures no treatment was needed apart from administering painkillers.

Alfred was snapped out of his musings as he glanced at the clown's face and was instantly transfixed at the sight of red eyes peering back at him. There had been no change in the monitor's beat, nor had he noticed a alteration in the mad man's breathing and although Alfred prided himself on keeping his senses as sharp as they were during his days in the MI-5 he still felt a horrible twinge of shock deep in his gut as he noticed the clown's awakening.

Alfred steeled himself for the mad man's inevitable dramatic reaction to his position. Bruce had already briefed him on how the clown might react, from extreme rage to fiendish delight, the millionaire himself admitted it was near impossible to predict how the unpredictable Joker would react to find himself in this situation.

Joker had so far remained still, his eyes looking slightly unfocused but still intense in their staring at the butler as Alfred stood, his hands folded behind his back and his stance seemingly at ease.

After a moment of silence the butler cleared his throat and took a step closer to the bars whilst still keeping out of arm's reach should Joker attempt anything.

"I see that you are awake, if you would be so kind as to try and move as little as possible, as you can see you have been restrained and any attempt to escape from your binds will only worsen your injuries which, if you are wondering are quite severe and will need time to heal"

The clown blinked blearily at him from the bed he was strapped to, briefly looking down at the restraints before turning his head awkwardly to look back at Alfred, who shifted slightly despite himself as he found himself again looking into the strange eyes of the madman.

"I have adequate medical training to treat your physical injuries sufficiently but I will need to ask you a few questions as to attain any damage that might have been caused by the head trauma you have suffered, if you could answer these questions truthfully it would be most.."

"There was a voice...in the warehouse..a woman's voice in the dark, I think I used to know her"

Joker's voice was so quiet in his uncertainty that Alfred thought he had misheard. The butler paused, blue eyes narrowed behind his cowl as his agile mind thought back on the reports of Arkham, for all he knew this was just another mind game the clown was playing.

"If you could focus for me please I would be most grateful. Now if you could please tell me your name if you know it?"

The clown had shifted his eyes away from the butler as he spoke but his question brought his gaze back to the tall man. He seemed for an instant to struggle to answer, his features confused and his hands twitched against the bed spread. Alfred was struck for an instant on how different Joker appeared from the many reporters photographs and raw news footage show on the TV, even the photographic evidence attached to the Arkham files seemed misleading as he looked at the sick man before him. There was an almost visible aura of malignant insanity surrounding the mad man in what he had seen, a constant frantic energy in his every movement in the footage. In the flesh Joker seemed almost childlike, looking lost and confused as he gazed back.

"My name?" Joker leaned his head back on the bed, his eyes flickering across the dark ceiling, his stare unseeing for a moment before he turned back sharply.

"Jack...Jack Napier"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer;**

**The Batman cartoon series and all its related content belongs to WB studios, I do not own anything.**

Jack stared at the gloomy ceiling, feeling the gaze of the masked man on him as he fought to remain calm, the panic and uncertainty rising up inside like a tidal wave.

"_I'm awake, really awake and in control for the first time in how long?"_

He felt a wave of relief wash over him as realisation hit home, he was temporarily overcome as he tried to quell his emotions, fighting not to hope too soon but for so long he had been forced to give over control to the Joker, made to watch helplessly as the mad man used him to unleash so much chaos and pain onto the city and now it appeared he was free. The fact he had no idea where he was or what brought about his strange return to 'himself' did not currently concern him, he barely noticed the masked stranger still standing outside of the cell pull a devise from his pocket, pressing something on it before stowing it away again.

Suddenly Jack felt it, the heavy almost physical presence in the back of his newly reclaimed mind shifting and uncoiling as it awoke and before Jack could even begin to gather himself he heard him.

"_Jaaaaackie_"

Jack shuddered, pulling at the restraints as he tried to sit up only to slump down again hissing in pain as his injuries complained at the sudden movement. He breathed deeply to calm himself as he awaited Joker's realisation at what had occurred.

"_Wotcha think you doing Jackie? I thought we had an agreement?_"

Although the Joker's tone was light and playful Jack could sense the intense anger hidden beneath it but for once he didn't care, he was sick of living in fear and misery and was determined to maintain control over the lunatic.

"I don't know where we are or what happened but I'm telling you now Joker I'm not giving up, I think it's time..."

Jack closed his eyes as Joker's rage finally broke over him, he was dimly aware of the mysterious man taking a curious step closer to the bars of his cell and he realized blearily he must have been speaking aloud.

"_I am what you think you mewling worm! I am what you think,feel,love,hate and despise. I move though every dull lifeless memory you have and laugh myself feral, I took that pathetic little ambition of yours and made it a dream come true and let's not forget Jackie boy that the only reason we are still here is because of me! So let me ask again Jack.. what do you think you are doing?"_

Jack could already feel himself slipping, Joker being so much stronger then himself.

"I never would have wanted you to save me if I knew what you would do Joker, I wanted to make people laugh, you want to hurt them"

"_I only do that when it's funny Jackie boy, what's the matter don't you get the joke?" _

Jack felt a shudder of dread run down his spine at the mad man's words, nothing sent Joker off into the deep end then people just not getting the so called gag.

"_Perhaps a reminder is required then Jack, my birth and your death relived, after all you must remember it was you who created me, you needed me remember Jackie boy?"_

Jack slipped further as his mind scrabbled to maintain it's hold on reality. He was dimly aware of a second figure joining the masked man still standing audience to his battle of wills against his own personal demon. He heard the clang of the cell door as though his fading vision he saw a dark figure looming over him and he tried desperately cling on.

"Help...me"

Jack could smell it now, the strong cloying reek of chemicals, behind his eyelids he could see the ghoulish neon glow of the vat that was now beneath him as his tenuous hold finally gave. Jack fell, surrounded by hysterical laughter as he watched the dark figure and the strange place he had awoken in growing smaller as he fell down the rabbit hole of his subconscious. He twisted violently as he fell, trying in vain to face the vile concoction that had ruined his life but of course he could not, it wasn't after all how he was forced to remember it. Jack hit the chemical bath hard, the air was forced from his lungs from the impact and as he hit the bottom of the container he started to struggle back towards the surface desperate for oxygen, trying to ignore the rapidly raising pain he felt. He broke the surface, gasping loudly but only managed to snatch one quick breath before his throat started to burn, the noxious fumes flooding into his body and burning as it went, he tried to scream out the agony he was feeling but choked instead on the blood from the thin tissues of his windpipe. Jack struggled to keep his head as he paddled helplessly around in the deadly concoction, his eyes sightless as the chemicals ate away at the delicate membranes, blood filling his corneas and mixing with his tears as they streamed down his face. As Jack floundered aimlessly around the edges of the container a sense of hopelessness broke though his mangled panicked thoughts, a memory flashed past his sight or what he thought was a memory, distorted and faded he saw a young rat, trapped in a water butt, swimming endlessly round and around doomed to die a horrible death but still driven out of it's mind with fear and a determination to survive as it's life slipped away inch by inch. Jack could relate to it as he did the same, scrabbling at the smooth sides, what was left of his fingernails leaving bloody trails along the scarred metal as he sought a way out of the terrible situation.

"It can end whenever you want it to Jackie"

Jack fought though the pain enough to open his eyes, just making out the vibrant blur that was Joker perched on the rim of the container itself like some sort of ghoulish gargoyle, an arm outstretched towards him as if to help before being forced to close them again.

"I saved you Jack remember? I can save you again, just grab on and we can forget this little hissy fit of yours and let the good times roll!"

How could Jack forget, he was reliving it yet again, the only thing that differed was that Joker was only a disembodied voice floating around the back of his head when it had really happened. A faint whisper that had answered his screams and desperate pleas for help when the pain became unbearable, he could remember the soft hiss of his voice as he spoke for the first time.

"_I can help you Jack, I can take the pain away and keep it, I can take it you see Jackie and what's more I can get us out of this alive, I just need one little thing"_

Jack was by this point near out of his mind with the agony and hopelessness of his situation, he believed the voice was just his dying brain losing touch with reality and would have agreed to anything, anything to get him out of this hell.

"_I want the same as you Jack, I want to make people laugh that's all and all you have to do is come along for the ride, I'll keep you safe don't worry so wadda you say kiddo?"_

He had given in by that point and was drifting away, he couldn't remember much after that just flashes of what happened after. The feeling of his body impacting the cold floor, looking back down the corridor at the steaks of blood marking his progress,the feel of cold mud welling up between his fingers and the nearby glow of the Gotham docks. He had failed then, failed when he made that terrible mistake to let the Joker loose that day.

But not again.

"..Not again.."

He felt rather then saw Joker pause, looking at Jack like a child who's toy had inexplicably broken.

"Say again Jackie boy?"

"I don't want your help...I don't...need you any more"

Joker watched in amazement as Jack pulled upward, somehow finding the strength to start pulling himself out of the deadly chemical bath, he shook his shock off quickly and started to move over the struggling man, ready to smash his fingers as soon as they appeared over the lip of the container, his rage building as he watched Jack struggle on before his attention was pulled away by something. He was so busy he had forgotten something rather important.

Batman was still looming over Joker when he came about, only pausing a second to make sure of his aim and test his restraints before lunging with deadly intent.


	9. An update

**Hello all. I apologise for not updating recently** **but I've found myself finding less and less time to keep up to date with the writing of this story and I will continue to be busy as we move into summer. I have tried to continue writing with the little time I find spare but as I find this particular creative output quite hard (but enjoyable non the less) I found that the quality of the text became unbearably poor when I tried to force myself to write while not in the mood or tired. I will finish this story and I refuse to add another abandoned fiction to this site. **

**I was not sure on the correct method of informing followers and frequent readers (if any) of the reason for the lack of updates and I did not want to seem to add a chapter and have it contain just this message and so I have added this frankly pitiful attempt at the next chapter I had planned, this will be removed and replaced with a improved version when I get time to continue this story.**

**Thank you for all the reviews so far and a special thanks to FreddyJasonV for the helpful comment on my writing, I was thinking there may be too many and will seek out some helpful hints on the forums.**

Bruce approached the Joker quietly as Alfred stood cautiously at the entrance to the cell. The mad man was trembling slightly, his face creased with pain but his eyes tightly shut.

"he awoke not so long ago Sir and seemed very confused he called himself Jack Sir, Jack Napier"

Bruce paused a moment before leaning over the Joker, checking the restraints before glancing up at the ECG's monitor to study the man's bizarre read outs.

"Joker finds it amusing to mess with people's minds he's told quite a few stories to the doctor's at Arkham. It's easier to hurt someone if their guard is down, if they are sympathetic to you then they can be more easily manipulated"

Alfred remained silent but Bruce could sense that the older man was not convinced, the last thing he needed was his old friend being pulled into the Joker's web of lies.

"Help..me"

Bruce looked sharply at the mad man's face, seeing the crimson eye's flicker with a range of emotions before they closed again as the man clenched his teeth, his breath hissing though his teeth.

Bruce reared back sharply as Joker suddenly yanked hard at his restraints, his injured arm left free of the straps shooting upwards quickly, although the blow was softened by Bruce's sharp reactions he was still sent reeling across the small cell as the mad man's shrill laughter echoed throughout the cave system. Bruce heard Alfred's sharp intake of breath and snapped his gauntleted hand out without turning to look at his old friend, warning his butler to stay out of it before quickly moving back to the clown who was by now wriggling and twisting fiercely, trying to slip his bonds although when he saw Bruce's quick approach he stilled, his manic laughter quieting to a low giggle as a sly smirk appeared on his face.

"Sorry Batsy but the sight of you looming over a person when their waking up would make anyone give you a smack"

Bruce closed in on the mad man his fists clenched at his sides as he glared at the clown.

"You will make no more attempts to get free of your bonds nor will you make another attempt to harm me or my associate, you will however answer my questions do you understand?"

The Joker did not immediately respond, as he was busy experimentally pulling at his sling with his teeth as Bruce looked on with disgust. Suddenly the clown's eye flicked slyly to Alfred still standing in the doorway to the cell and Bruce found himself moving to block his friend from the mad man's gaze, a growl of warning in his throat.

"Oooo Batsy we are defensive and you should be after all I thought I was your best friend!"

There was a glint of anger in the clowns eye's despite his playful tone and Bruce found himself tensing up at the thought of having the insane villain in the sanctuary of the batcave, so close to the millionaire's other life as Bruce Wayne as well as to his closest friend and constant companion Alfred.

He wondered how they were going to get though this situation unscathed.


End file.
